ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire Cat
Overview She was born to a fae mother and a human father. The little half fae was not born alone, however, for she had a twin sister to join her. They were named Ravenna and Rhiannon. After their mother was summoned by the Order of the Fate, the girls were given to a human couple in the Yarrow to be raised. It was a small, secluded place where no one suspected what was truly hidden beneath that sweet exterior of the twin redheads. They were always a little different, but Rhiannon, she held a magical quiality that she did not mind showing off. The other children ostracized them out of fear and jealousy because of what they could do. It pained Rhiannon to see them hurt her sister's feelings, and finally she had enough. Three neighborhood bullies pushed her to her limit and the young girl accidently cursed them to become blind mice that later had a terrible run in with the butchers wife. As they grew, Rhiannon developed a particular type of magic that enabled her to appear and disappear, as well as teleport from one place to the next. She was never good with other things, but this she excelled in. As they grew into young adults, one sister wanted to leave the Yarrow, and Ravenna chose to stay. With a heavy heart, Rhiannon said good bye to her sister and disappeared to the larger cities. She remained there, off and on, trying to find her place in the world. At first it was fun. She was young, mysterious, alluring, and beautiful. Men in the taverns flocked to her and doted on her. She had no qualms with their way of life, their morals, or their ideas about what was in store for the future. Rhiannon would have stayed there and never returned, until she heard her sister's voice upon the wind. It was magic that called her home. When she arrived back in the Yarrow, their childhood village was destroyed. After reconciliation with her twin, Rhiannon tried again to persuade her sister to come to the city, yet, Ravenna refused her. Rhiannon left a second time with plans to never return to the Yarrow ruins. She became a regular at the local taverns. She would cozy up to the nearest pirate or peddler, she didn't care. If they bought her a meal she was theirs for the night. Her life was all about fun, glamour, drinking, and sexuality. Soon though, she began to realize what she had become. She was a stray with no real home. Rhiannan knew she could never return to Ravenna, for what would her sister think of who she had become? Thievery became her way of life, using her magical skill set to disappear before her victims knew they were robbed blind. This was her destiny now. The Curse She heard her sister call her name a second time. In an instant, she left her tavern life behind and raced to Ravenna's side. When she arrived, she learned what had transpired. Her sister had been violated, and from that, a child had been born. Ravenna also had a magical mirror that was just as alive as the two of them. The mirror had whispered enough to her sister that she sacrificed her newborn babe to it, and was now in deep mourning. Astounded by the actions, Rhiannan decided to take matters into her own hands. She decided to destroy the mirror and rescue her lost nephew from within. She conjured a curse so vile, so vicious, and cast it at the mirror, yet, it did not work. The curse reflected off the glass and rebounded to hit her in the chest instead. When Rhiannan awoke, she found she had changed. No longer was she a redheaded fae, but instead, forever transformed into a cat. Shocked and humiliated, the Cat took off into the woods and searched for relief. She found herself at the threshold of Allutheria. She'd heard rumors of a great healer within the white court walls. There she would also find her sister's true love, Kelly, and bring him back to Ravenna to keep her safe. The Cat found herself within the walls of a court, but it was not White, but Red. Red Court It was here she met the queen of the Red Court, Delyth. Delyth took to the feline instantly and the two of them began a relationship that would distract Cat for years to come. She no longer sought to save her sister, instead she allowed the Red Queen to attend to her. Together, they lived in the Red Court castle under the guise that the feline was a pet to the queen. However, behind closed doors, Cat could take her fae form again and she and Delyth remained wrapped together in a warped relationship. It was here that she met Alice. A lost little girl that needed a place to stay. Delyth, overjoyed at a Red Princess, took in Alice and wanted to raise her as her own. As time went on, though, Cat started to notice changes in her queen's demeanor. She was drifting from who she once was. Determined to keep Alice safe, Cat started to seek other means of protection for her. White Court She sought the advice of her delirious friend, Hatter. Slowly, she convinced him to create a magical object: a not hat - that would teleport Alice from harms way if needed. Hatter granted her request and Cat took the not hat to Alice warning her to never use it unless she felt it was time. Escape It happened one night. Delyth, the Red Queen, lost herself and came for Alice. It is unknown if she let her escape or if the Cat truly outsmarted her. Either way, Alice used her Not Hat and disappeared somewhere into Allutheria - far away from the bloodied hands of a mad Red Queen. Exile The queen grieved the loss of her little girl, and Cat tried her best to appear innocent in her eyes. As time rolled forward, the Cat found herself in the midst of thwarting Delyth's plans of murder to try and destroy Alice. In the wake of it, Cat made one too many jokes about the disappearance of the young princess and was abused and nearly killed by the Red Queen. To punish Delyth, Cat fled the Red Court and has been avoiding her ever since. Little Lost Girls In the wake of leaving the Red Court, Cat has found a new purpose. She is dedicated to helping lost children find their way home. The curse she cast upon herself was meant to rescue a child lost, thus, she will forever feel the effects of helping lost children. One by one, they call to her in the darkness and Cat helps them. To date, she has appeared to Sera Williams in the Labyrinth and helped her solve it. Ariel in the courtyard to warn her of Delyth's temper. Marie in the Sugar Plum Forest when the girl was lost in the snow, and then again when she appealed to Delyth for help. Almathea, the last unicorn, when she discovered her forest had been taken by the blight. Return to Ga'leah Once again, she comes to the rescue of Alice from the psychotic prince Airick Marillac. He finds her alone and unarmed in the Yarrow. With the distraction of Cat appearing, Alice remembers to use the magical artifact she gave her and disappears from sight. Airick is enraged and turns his vengeance upon the taunting feline. Cat, being too cocky for her own good, gets herself caught by getting stuck in the mud. Airick then punishs her by nailing her to a tree and leaving her for the Blight monsters to eat. Presuming she is dead, he leaves her to the blight and carrys on. Hearing her cries, the Destroyer appears to Cat and lends a hand in a rescue. Beaten and badly hurt, Cat is taken to Thrine to be treat by her sister. Category:Allutherians